Postponere Suicidium
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Everything happens for a reason...even a postponed suicide. Mulder and Scully stumble upon a case involving a man who's body refuses to die. Plz, Review!


**Mrs. Dana K Mulder: HI! Well another story, but not from yours trully. This is cortesy of my Mulder LOL. He wrote this and let me publish it in my profile, since he lacks one himself. He gave me alittle author's note...it goes a little something like this:**

**A/U: I hope you like this story. It took me a while to get the events tied up. Let me know what you think..I'm always open towards suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: My mom is making me go to Chris Carter's house and apologize for stealing Mulder and Scully...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Postponere Suicidium**

He receives the call from his boss's secretary: "Robert Gloomy, Mr. Franks is requesting your presence at his office." He gets up and heads directly to his employer's office.

Robert Gloomy is an honest, hard-working man. He respects those who are in authority and knows how to keep calm. But today was different; today Robert Gloomy left something behind on his way to work: his sanity.

Robert steps into Mr. Frank's office.

Mr. Franks is a serious man that cares about numbers, time and money, the three most powerful things in this world. That is, except for God. Ah yes, the man is a "full on life" Christian. Goes to church every Sunday, being entirely sure that his churchgoing will, indeed, distract the Big Guy's attention from every girl he screws half his age. Like he says: "Hey, a man needs to have fun, right?"

"Ah, Robert just the man I wanted to see. Please sit, sit!" says the man with his red, fat, sweaty face.

For the next thirty-six minutes Robert hears, but does not listen to his employer's speech about his struggle to create this company -even though he inherited from his millionaire daddy- and how his first priority in life is to make everybody happy –even though his wife is crying her eyes out as we speak because she has just learned that her husband has had at least three extra marital affairs this week- and finally, letting Robert know how valuable he is to this company –even though he was going to fire him.

"What, why?!" Robert raises his voices as well as his heart rate.

"Robert, ever since that client found out that he was being overpriced…well...your trust with this company has been…quite affected."

Robert is speechless; he knows what his employer is saying: he doesn't trust him anymore! Before he could even say anything, Mr. Franks gives him a big "bye-bye" with his hand.

Robert cannot believe it. FIRED, after all he has gone through.

Robert becomes enraged, insane, without a sense of reality. Mr. Franks gets alarmed and calls security. Robert tries to look for an exit and, oh, does he find it. He has a thought, a simple idea; crazy, but it can't be that crazy. Then he realizes it: _"I'm having suicidal thoughts."_ Two seconds have passed…his eyes look out the window. _"Hmm…floor number fifty-six …good enough."_ The fourth second passes and Robert feels the cold air flowing down his face and sensing funny feeling of weightlessness. A great drop it was…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

"One hotdog please, with everything on it" Mulder said, while offering the hotdog to Scully with his eyes.

"Whoa, no thank you Mulder!"

"Why, New York hotdogs are the best in the country!"

Scully looks at the grease flowing down his wrist and into his suit, "Because…" she begins to wipe the flowing grease off his wrist, "…it's full of fatty acids. Not to mention high levels of sugar, calories and again, fat."

Mulder looks at Scully's lunch, "Scully, I would gladly kill myself slowly with this hotdog and take maybe five years off my life compared to that… that…well, what is that anyways!"

Scully, with a timid giddy smile and half mockingly, "It's a rice cube: one percent rice, ninety-nine percent air."

"You're a freak, Scully"

"Shut up Mulder!" As Scully bites down on her delicious rice cube, she begins to walk down the street. Just then, Mulder, with a playfull smirk in his face, calls out to her: "Hey you, wait up!" Scully glances back and pretends she doesn't know him.

Robert Gloomy falls face first onto the ground, leaving a big crack on the sidewalk.

Scully was only two feet away. Her body was paralyzed; her eyes wide open. Just then, Mulder touched her shoulder and she awoke from the trance. Scully then notices the screaming and crying of the bystanders.

"Scully, are you alright!?" Mulder looks at her straight in the eyes so she can find a focus.

"Huh…umm, ye-yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." Scully sees the dead body. She can't imagine how distorted and crushed this man's face would be. Just then, the body starts to twitch, then moves and finally the body of Robert Gloomy stands erect: "Oh, my fucking neck" he lifts his intact face and cracks his neck, he looks around and examines the scene.

He scoffs: "Humph, still alive…DAMN IT!" A circle of people surrounded the suicidal man and were astonished by what they were witnessing.

Mulder steps in grabs Robert by his arm: "Sir… Sir, are you al-" Just then, Robert reaches for Mulder's gun, gets loose form Mulder's arm and places the weapon upon his head. He rapidly cocks the gun and fires.

He feels the vibration of the bullet getting into the barrel. One second had passed and Robert closed his eyes. Mulder tried to reach for his gun, but it was too late. The bullet goes right pass Robert's skull. A woman lets out a scream…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ..

**A/U: So what do you think till now? This is the first chapter. I will try and post as soon as I can! Plz plz plz review :) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
